A Glimpse of Blanc
by FallenQueen2
Summary: After a fight with an Akuma, Adrien meets someone that shouldn't exist anymore. Square Filled: hallucinations. Created for @badthingshappenbingo. ONESHOT.


**A Glimpse of the Blanc**

**After a fight with an Akuma, Adrien meets someone that shouldn't exist anymore. **

**Fandom: Miraculous Tales of Lady Bug & Chat Noir **

**Rating: T**

**Square Filled: hallucinations **

**Tags: badthingshappenbingo, hallucinations, Chat Blanc AU, Adrien needs a hug, Chat Blanc is a shit, emotional whump, concerned Plagg, insane Chat Blanc, **

**Created for badthingshappenbingo**

Adrien wasn't sure what woke him out a deep sleep, but something did and his green eyes snapped open and he was met with slitted blue ones. Adrien reflex's kicked in before he was fully aware of what was happening. Adrien had lashed out with his feet and was flipping off of his bed, landing in a crouch that he usually used when fighting as Chat Noir.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Adrien hissed out, sounding more cat than a boy before he startled so badly that he fell out of his crouch and back onto his rear end.

Adrien felt a shiver go through his whole body as he stared at the almost mirror image of himself crouched on his bed. Everything about this image was the same as Adrien but his eyes were blue and his suit was pure white instead of black. Something malicious was wafting off of this image and it felt like someone had doused Adrien in cold water.

"I can imagine this is a bit of shock," The white Chat Noir said lazily as he dropped off the bed, prowling towards Adrien on all fours with the bell on his collar jingling with each step.

"That doesn't answer my question," Adrien bit out, wanting to jump to his feet, to scramble backwards but he seemed frozen as the white Chat Noir circled him.

"Oh poor Adrien, have you truly not figured it out yet? We both know you're smarter than most give you credit for, even if you are still a bit naive." The white Chat purred, his fanged mouth flashing as he spoke and Adrien shuddered at the sound of his voice, but the tone was something darker.

"You're a Chat Noir," Adrien said slowly not sure why he felt so off with this white Chat still circling him. What else was sending off alarm bells in his mind was that he could see Plagg fast asleep and undisturbed on his pillow on his bed. This was not good, the Kwami was lazy sure but he always, always was alert when a threat was near Adrien.

"Close, I'm Chat Blanc." Chat Blanc hummed lowly as he stopped in front of Adrien allowing the teen to get a good, solid look at him.

"No, you a Chat Noir… Oh God, you were akumatized." Adrien breathed out in shock. He had never heard of a Miraculous holder being akumatized.

"Ding, ding, ding," Chat Blanc grinned predatorily and Adrien shivered at the fierce-looking fangs that appeared with that unsettled grin.

"I don't understand," Adrien, whispered, confusion hurting his already aching head. He had taken a few hard hits during the fight that afternoon with Hawkmoth's newest Akuma.

"You won't, not for a while yet. Not until you face down Hawkmoth as I did." Chat Blanc sounded so remorseful and sadness mingled with anger flashed in those blue eyes.

"He did this to you?" Adrien felt his stomach twist as his hatred for Hawkmoth grew.

"Yes, but it wasn't just him. My Ladybug, couldn't save me, no one could and then there was no one left to try." Chat Blanc leaned forward with a suddenly deranged smile on his face as he loomed above Adrien who was shrinking against the floor unable to stop himself.

"Because I killed everyone, I created the most powerful cataclysm ever and I destroyed everything with it. That's the power of the Black Cat Miraculous, pure and complete destruction. Only the holders can rein it in, hold it back and control it. However, once that control is removed… Nothing can stop our destruction." Chat Blanc laughed at the end as Adrien paled and forced himself to move away from Chat Blanc.

"You killed them all, you destroyed everything?" Adrien felt sick and his mouth was dry, as he suddenly understood the true power and danger of the ring that sat innocently on his finger.

"No control means utter chaos," Chat Blanc stretched in an all too familiar way that made Adrien's hands shake.

"Who are you Chat Blanc?" Adrien snapped out and Chat Blanc grinned sharply.

"Oh you already know the answer to that little cat," Chat Blanc purred as he prowled back towards Adrien who was slumped against the foot of his bed as his whole body began to shake.

"I'm your future after all," Chat Blanc's wide, deranged smile suddenly began to fade away to wisps of white before Adrien let out a loud gasp as small paws tapped against his cheek.

"Adrien? Adrien, come on kit snap out of it!" Plagg's voice broke the haze that had been blanketing Adrien's head without him even noticing.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked feeling fuzzy and uneven. He blinked a few times to realize he was still slumped on the floor by the foot of his bed, the Kwami floating in front of his face and little paws pressed to his right cheek.

"Right here kid, you were starting to freak me out." Plagg sounded relieved and settled in Adrien's hands when they came up on reflex for the Kwami.

"What happened?" Adrien's eyes darted around the room, searching for Chat Blanc, searching for those blue eyes or that white suit.

"I was going to ask you that! You just launched yourself out of bed and curled up down here, you were making no sense and muttering like an insane person." Plagg little paws waved as he spoke, clearly unnerved by what he had witnessed.

"I saw… I don't even know… Do you think one of the hits I took from that Akuma today did something to me?" Adrien asked quietly and hopefully, he needed to know he wasn't going insane.

"That's likely, she did have the power to make people see things." Plagg relaxed at finding the cause of why Adrien had flipped out in the middle of the night.

"It must just be a side effect that my miraculous couldn't fully get rid of. I'm fine now Plagg, thanks for worrying." Adrien gave the Kwami a cheerful smile.

"Try not to do it again kid, we both need our beauty sleep after all." Plagg puffed out his cheeks to cover up the fact that he had been genuinely worried.

"You got it Plagg," Adrien chuckled at Plagg's standard brand of concern. He pulled his jelly-like body off of the floor and back under the covers of his bed. Plagg curled back up into his little divot on Adrien's pillow by his head.

"…Hey Plagg… Has a Chat Noir ever been akumatized before?" Adrien asked nervously, he needed to know.

"…No, but I swear it will never happen." Plagg suddenly sounded like the God he swore he was and Adrien hummed as he closed his eyes. He believed Plagg and he would do everything he could not to become Chat Blanc, not to lose control and bring chaos and destruction down on the world. Whatever that Akuma made him see he would never make sure it would happen.


End file.
